1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for securing a lining material on the wall inner surface of a load-bearing construction, such as a container, apparatus, duct, housing, or column, which is acted upon by a gaseous or liquid medium, whereby multiple securing points are provided and are arranged in a distributed manner and connected to the wall inner surface in order to secure the lining material.
2. Description of Related Art
Generic securing arrangements are necessary, for example, for lining load-bearing constructions, such as containers, apparatuses, ducts, housings, or columns, made of either metal, necessary with only a specific type of lining, or plastic, or GFRP. The materials used for this purpose are usually not acid-resistant or impure so that an additional acid-resistant or alkali-resistant lining is necessary in the container. Furthermore, a lining is required in places where work is done with corrosive gasses or liquid substances and the housing inner walls are exposed to these gases or liquids. In addition, lining materials are necessary for high-purity containers (semiconductors) and high-resistance containers (chemistry) as well as columns and other apparatuses (chemistry). To attain corrosion protection for load-bearing constructions, in particular the walls, the inner surfaces facing the current areas are therefore lined with plastic corrosion protection film (lining material). This is where MFA, PFA or FEP plastics in particular are used in film format, because such plastic offers sufficient corrosion protection. Furthermore, plastic materials that can be processed as a film and have sufficient chemical resistance can be considered.
To ensure comprehensive corrosion protection of a load-bearing construction, these are fully lined with a lining material, preferably plastic webbing, whereby the lining materials are held with numerous securing or fixing points along the wall inner surface of the load-bearing construction. The requisite securing or fixing points are hereby arranged on the inner wall of the load-bearing construction and are used for hanging, whereby only a few securing points are typically used per 2 square meter. The securing or fixing points are made of studs or similar metal parts according to known prior art and which are connected to the housing inner wall and have additional aides for use in securing the lining materials. For example, the metal securing or fixing points can be screwed into, glued to, or welded to the inner wall of a metal.
The lining materials intended for securing must be permanently connected to the wall inner surface of the load-bearing construction, in particular because based on pressure variation of liquid or gaseous media that can potentially enter the load-bearing construction and the resulting mechanical loads require sufficient holding force.
Despite existing container linings, problems can occur with especially critical chemicals because the necessary corrosion protection of the load-bearing construction, which can be made of metal, is no longer provided by the lining material. The utilized fluoroplastic materials are, at least in a limited scope, permeable to certain materials. For example, a particularly strong permeation can occur with halogen hydrogens, for example hydrogen chloride, which can form a particularly aggressive hydrochloric acid with the permeating steam, whereby these materials in their gas phase can permeate the lining material and condense behind it, so that, for example, hydrochloric acid results from the hydrogen chloride and water. Hydrogen and helium can also easily permeate this lining material but do not result in corrosion since they are non-condensing and non-corrosive. This process is particularly supported by the resulting temperatures so that a primary goal is to find good isolation. The temperature is hereby determined by the permeate composition and type and must always be high enough so that the permeate can by no means condense between the lining material and the load-bearing construction. The dew point temperature of the chemicals in question may only fall below this temperature within the isolation. Furthermore, attention should be paid that a thermal bridge is not created in order to avoid condensation formation.